1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to catheter devices and methods for the site-specific delivery of agents to biological spaces in medical procedures. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to catheter devices comprising multiple inflatable means carried by the catheters, with at least one radial opening located between at least a pair of inflatable means. The present disclosure also relates to methods for site-specific delivery of agents into blood vessels (including the blood vessel lumen and the vessel wall) for treatment of said blood vessels and/or other organ systems, as well as methods of visualizing the lumen of said blood vessels and/or other organ systems.
2. Description of Related Art
Regardless of the interventional treatment utilized to maintain vessel patency in vascular disease, there will always be restenosis and/or occlusions. The reason for this is that all of these treatment modalities create an intentional “controlled injury” of the vessel wall. In the healing process of this injury, neointimal hyperplasia (a form of scar tissue) develops. It develops because some of the cells of the vessel wall have been damaged, become “angry” (inflamed) and causes proliferation and migration of muscle cells from the media of the vessel wall into the lumen of the vessel. This process is called neointimal hyperplasia. The commonly-accepted method of controlling the development of neointimal hyperplasia is to treat it at the cellular level. These proliferating cells need the ability to function as normal cells and not become “angry”. This can be accomplished by treating this “controlled injury” at the cellular level utilizing biopharmaceuticals, conventional small-molecule pharmaceuticals, live cells, or other new therapies (referred to collectively herein as “therapeutic agents” or simply “agents”). Pharmaceutical and other companies are gearing up to develop these live cells and therapies. This live cell technology has to be delivered locally to the area of “controlled injury” of the media of the vessel wall. Such therapies are particularly susceptible to environmental factors inherent to the delivery process, such as fluid pressure and shear stress, and devices of the prior art do not address these factors adequately.
Pharmaceutical companies have developed, or have the ability to develop, pharmaceuticals that will also affect proliferation and migration of these cells. The problem is that roost or all of these have the potential to be toxic when given systemically. However, when applied regionally to a localized area of “controlled injury” (e.g., in “controlled” or discrete amounts), these agents have the potential of being effective, but non-toxic (or at least significantly less toxic).
The technical problem underlying the present disclosure was therefore to overcome these prior art difficulties by creating devices providing for controlled, focal delivery and subsequent aspiration of therapeutic agents. The solution to this technical problem is provided by the embodiments characterized in the claims.